The Finale
by kaka96
Summary: (Takes place after the screen went black and before the shot was fired.) What we didn't see. Slight Janny and Dacey/Dark!Lacey Dark!Danny Still undecided whether or not to continue it or leave it as is.


**Hello Loves!**

 **So this fic or one-shot (I haven't decided yet!) takes place immediately before the gun is fired in the Finale! I have not watched since season 1a and a little of season 1b because I am a big lacey fan and they just were not doing right by her and it just quickly became intolerable to watch. I have read the wiki to learn about everything that transpired and I will be keeping that the same. While the story may be dark I can guarantee a happy ending because I'm sorry I just can't allow anything but the best for my babies.**

 **This fic if it becomes that will be heavy on Lacey and Danny. Also my Danny will be a smidgen more dark than 1b tried to play him off to be. Also my Lacey is darker as well. I do not care for Jo at all so please do not be surprised at the shade I throw at her. If I end up adding to it. And of course its going to be a Dacey fic.**

 **I do not own twisted because if I did it would be a hell of a lot better and it wouldn't be cancelled. Also keep an eye out for Spike's 3 day series of King Tut starring our very own Kylie and Avan. They even play love interests with two count it TWO sex scenes or at least one very long one LOL. Support those two they are wonderful actors and they have a bright career before them!**

 **Oh! And I'm sorry about the PoV to anyone who doesn't like it. I feel like I can access their emotions and actions the best this way and I like how distant but at the same time involved it is.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

* * *

 **Lacy Pov**

"Charlie is my son."

Your eyes widened and you quickly glance at Jo's Dad, Kyle. His own eyes widened immensely and you can feel yourself let out a mute whimper at the display of pain and betrayal that seem to make his eyes shine. The grip on his gun in his hands loosen until it's only loosely held in between his two hands. His shoulders seemed to have slumped with the pressure of the world. Any breath he could have had left after seeing his daughter is held captive in the arms of Charlie had evaporated in the room.

The intensity of this situation seemed to press gravity upon you like cement attempting to fill an empty hole in the sidewalk. Seeing this strong man, the man that's supposed to save you weakened by mere words, you lose your breath because now you're truly scared. The adrenaline is gone and you are no longer the fox hunting the squirrel. The shock is gone and all the glamor of this ferocious battle is gone. You're 16 but you don't think anyone else but yourself realizes that and Jo's 16 too, it'd be a shame if she died.

 _Well, not really,_ but you most definitely keep that thought to yourself because that's a very Danny thing to think and right now you want to be as Un-Danny like as possible. Especially while he stares at Jo with that smoldering look. His hair cascades over his shoulders and its only as he stands between Charlie and Kyle with his hands raised do you seem him as an avenging angel. He's beautiful and rather inappropriately you wish you could slap him for not loving you. For wanting her because she's nowhere near as pretty as you.

Tess is scared, you can tell that much but you can't help the thought in your back of your head that's she's a total tramp. You halfheartedly and vindictively wish that Charlie would split Jo's throat. It'd serve them all right. Danny, Jo, and Tess. But then you see Kyle and you hope for his sake that his daughter lives, no matter how much of a nuisance she's become to you. You don't feel bad for your thought though, you stopped feeling bad about a lot of things. Its easier way to go, this whole not feeling things.

This wasn't even a glorious battle. The scene was set eerily like a Mexican standoff not that much different than the ones you liked to watch with your father back when he was a father. You see movement in the corner of your eye and you watch Charlie. You can see the sharp knife gleam in the dingy light of the room and you experience the most grotesque feeling of overwhelming fear, elation, and despair that Jo's going to die. She's going to be dead and then she's going to be gone just like Regina.

Except Charlie isn't slicing her throat, the knife in his hand draws back ever so slightly from Jo's neck and Danny uses that advantage. In one fast motion, the knife is on the ground and Jo is in Danny's arms. You're not even embarrassed by the slight disappointment you feel. Tess is still pleading to Kyle with her eyes and the gun slowly wavers to come to the ground. Your brow wrinkles as you stare at Charlie to ignore the love fest going on beside you with Jo and Danny. He's all moody stares and she's begun to weep.

Charlie seems so vulnerable now. You are shocked by it. Your eyes connect and you feel a brief moment of solidarity with your childhood friend's would be killer. He lost her like you lost him and now they are together. And it's only because you are watching him so closely you see the momentary decision. His dark eyes are bright and glittery and shine with a promise of retribution. Except he doesn't grab for the knife like you thought he would and you suck in a breath to call warning to the ignored danger in the room, but you're too late.

Charlie's raising like a raging bull and he's hands are wrapping around the gun cradled in Kyle's hand. Kyle doesn't let it go though and you're relieved because surely the Chief can handle the wiry teen. And now everyone's screaming except you and you really wish you could just leave because you've had more than enough but then the gun goes off and you've never heard that sound before in real life and it's frightening and you feel warm wetness seep down your pants and you're horrified to look down because you might have just pissed yourself in fear. A ringing is still in your ear and you resist the urge to tug on your ears because everyone's staring at you now and you feel self-conscious.

"Lacey." Your name escapes Danny's mouth like a gust of wind and his eyes are round in horror. And expression everyone has on their face, even Charlie.

And you frown and then look down and-OH! - The blood blooms and stains your shirt like a warped rose. You're confused but the shock's worn off and the pain cripples you so much you're struck dumb. Your legs are all tingles and nerves and you press a hand only to draw it away and see blood. Your eyes widen and your eyes flutter as though your lashes can beat the pain away into the wind but it doesn't, it only allows a single tear to slip down your face. If there were any breath left in your lungs you'd laugh. Except when your mouth drops, laughter doesn't escape your throat. You look back up and everyone's still staring at you. Ghastly pale, mouths dropped open in shock, and glassy eyes open wide in shock and horror. They look like ghosts.

 _How ironic._

Somehow, now you're on the ground and Jo's hovering over you clammy hands pulling at you. You're not sure what she's trying to do but she looks scared and you dumbly stare on with glassy eyes. She's got boogers galore all in her nose and it's revolting but with her chubby red cheeks and wet teary eyes you're reminded of when you were kids and Danny would refuse to be the Daddy to her Mommy for Pretend House. You hope you live just so you can see how she makes this all about herself because even though she was quite selfish, you'd be damned to admit the girl had quite the gift for it. Tess has your head in her lap and she's calling 911 but Danny's still standing stunned staring at your body.

Charlie's crawled up against a wall now. Tears stream down his face. And you've lost your breath because if he looked vulnerable before now he looks down right pathetic but now you're boiling mad because now you're dead and you're not ready to. You still had so much to do. Your tears come easy and they slip down your face. The pain's suffocating you and you're defenseless against it.

"I didn't, I didn't mean to." Charlie speaks but his face quickly becomes preoccupied because Danny is reanimated once again and he's fist is a relentless fiend poised to strike and deliver a pain so unique it was a recipe all in of its self. And Kyle's trying to drag him off but he's never faced a manic Danny and he's a force, a formidable one that's as unmovable as a mountain. Jo's with him now tears still streaming and begging him to stop but you don't really think he cares. Your head is titled to the side and you only just now realize it's no longer in Tess's lap she's trying to pull Danny off of her son too. But she's just as ineffective as Jo and Kyle.

"Danny please stop! For Me!" Jo cries out and your lips crack into a smile because even though this pain is quickly pulling you under. Danny doesn't stop and you're perfectly content, in your pain, to watch your own avenging angel revenge you in blows delivered to the face and chest. Charlie's quickly losing consciousness and his face is bloody and bruises have already begun to form and Danny is just glorious. His hands are bloody and his eyes are dark but within the darkness you spy, you feel happiness.

 _He cares._

Your vision dims and the world's getting darker and you realize you're dying. It's not too bad though because he's here even if he's preoccupied with beating a man that's already unconscious and that's fine because that man killed you. Your only regret as the darkness claims you, is that you hadn't gotten the chance to submit yourself under those murdering hands one more time.

So what was thought to be the end was not and you wake up in a hospital bed. The first thing you notice is your legs are asleep and it's damn annoying. Your room is empty and that's fine because you were pretty sure you were going to be a goner and right when you think your out- BAM! - They pull you right back.

You hear the door open and nurse gasps before yelling and running for a doctor. You can't prevent your sigh because you really would have liked a few more moments of silence. It's embarrassing now that you think about it, and on top of that you know it was totally dramatic. The way you fell to the ground, your shock at being shot, your apparent 'death'. It was all so humiliating that you want to just die, and then you can't help but smirk because that didn't go right either and the world is just against you and you just really, _really_ want to go back to bed.

 _Because_

Danny's gone, more than likely coiled around the frizzy blond. Just imagining it makes you pout because you just KNOW she'd have no idea what to do with all that intensity and heat that is Danny Desai. You didn't either but you learned fast and easily enough and you didn't do all that learning and teaching so he can pass it on to some other floozy.

You scowl but it drops from your face once the door bursts open and there's Danny in all of his tan glory. His eyes are black and blue with large bags underneath, his lips are cracked and his hands are bandaged. He's a ghastly sight and he looks just _awful_. But you still find him beautiful because he looks awful because of you.

 _Because of you_

And that shouldn't make you smile but it does because you're enjoying his pain like it's healing your own because, well certainly his suffering is because of you. And you're just fine with that because he deserves to experience a little of your pain. Of the pain he caused you.

You're staring at him but you're still surprised when the sneaky bugger has crept under your radar and wraps you in a hug. His large hands gently cradling you to him like a helpless wounded babe trying to press into its mother's breast. And then you feel better than fine because he's got you now and he smells like himself and not like Jo at all which is honestly perfect because you'd hate to have to kill her.

 _Well, not really,_ but you keep that thought to yourself because he's pulling you even tighter against himself and he's peppering kisses along your hairline and whispering his agonized pain over nearly losing you and that's just dandy but it feels even sweeter when you look over his shoulder and you find Jo standing in the doorway. Her eyes wrinkled with tears in the corners of them and her pouty mouth not surprisingly pinched in a pout. You bite back your smile and draw away from Danny enjoying how he tries to pull you back. You put your hand on his chest and gently push him away.

"Hey Jo." You say. Your voice is hoarse and you wonder how long you've been out and you don't feel any pain so you know you must be high as a kite.

And Danny turns around and you can see the pained smile he gives her before sheepishly turning back to you. His dark eyes are captivating and you purposefully make yourself appear as innocent as possible. And when you shift, you audibly whimper and Danny is there immediately to sooth you. He adjusts your pillow and he presses another kiss to your brow like he just can't help it. And in your peripheral vision you see Jo turn away disgruntled.

"You okay, Lace?"

"I'm perfect." You say.

Danny smiles and smooths the hair out of your face before hesitantly putting his hand down and peeking at J

Jo is unsuccessfully trying to hide her jealously.

And you just can't hide your smile at your two close friends from childhood.

 _I can work with this._

* * *

 **Sooo how are you feeling my Dark! Lacey! Is she hot or what?! Review to let me know your thoughts. I don't know if I should continue it or not. LOL I have another Dacey Fanfic that I am just as undecided about!**


End file.
